


My New Friend is a Triangle

by katlunawhisper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, First work - Freeform, M/M, billdip - platonic, bullied!Dipper, kid!Dipper, triange!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlunawhisper/pseuds/katlunawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is often bullied at his school thanks to his strange birthmark. Today is no different. Once school finishes, he runs into the forest to his special clearing, but today something - or someone? - appears and, wow, he's actually really nice!</p>
<p>(Oneshot)<br/>This is my first work on here, so tell me how you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My New Friend is a Triangle

I run outside of school once the bell rings ending school, tars streaming down my face. I run past all of the other kids and to the back of the school where the edge of the forest starts. I run to my special clearing and sit under a large tree and curl into a small ball, sobbing. Everyone was making fun of my birthmark again and my sister was too busy making friends to notice. Suddenly I feel a shift in the surrounding magic. I look up, scared. Nothing too powerful usually appears here and shifts the magic like this. With a small flash of blue, everything around me turns grey and a small floating golden triangle with a black bow tie and top hat appears in front of me. It has a single eye that stares at me for a second before it crinkles up into something resembling a smile.  
"Hiya, kid!" the triangle practically yells. I tremble slightly, nervous. The triangle seems to notice. "No need to be afraid, kid! I won't hurt you! For now anyways..." I shiver at the last part, but gain a bit of confidence.  
"H-hello M-Mr. Triangle," I stutter quietly. The triangle 'tsks' and floats closer. I look up at it with wide, scared, and still teary eyes.  
"Y'know kid, usually when someone bursts into MY clearing multiple times, they'd be killed immediately," it says in a condescending tone.  
"I-I'm so-sorry," I whimper, starting to cry again, "I-I can l-leave if y-you want. I-I'm really s-sorry." I curl up into a small ball again and start crying. Suddenly, something is sitting on top of my head. I hesitantly sit up.  
"I said USUALLY, kid!" the triangle says, waving a small black hand in front of my face. It starts playing with my hair. "Anyways, what's your name, kid? Mine's Bill, Bill Cipher! Dream demon extraordinaire!" I chuckle a little bit.  
"I'm Dipper," I say sitting up carefully, trying not to knock the little demon off my head. I sniffle a bit and wipe away my remaining tears. The demon pauses.  
"By the way, why are you almost always crying when you rush in here??" Bill asks in a curious voice. I look down and my eyes water up again.  
"It's not really important-"  
"Of course it's important, Pinetree!"  
"Pinetree?"  
"It's your new nickname! Anyways, why are you always crying?" I take a deep breath.  
"I-it's cause, the-the other kids were m-making fun of my b-birthmark." I bury my face in my hands and start crying again as the other kids' harsh words ring in my ears. I feel Bill float off of my head. Great, he must think I'm a freak too, doesn't he? I feel him lift up my bangs.  
"Pinetree..." he whispers in a quietly awed voice. I whimper a little bit until he drops my bangs and lifts up my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Pinetree, do you know what I think of your birthmark?" I whimper and clench my eyes shut, waiting for him to start spitting insults like everyone else. "It's beautiful." My eyes open wide and I stare at him, shocked, before I pull him into a hug.  
"Thank you," I cry over and over, tears of joy flowing down my cheeks. Bill just wraps his small black arms around me and hugs me back.  
"No problem, sapling," he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small oneshot! Please leave comments and kudos if you like! Also, i would appreciate any prompts you leave for more stories!


End file.
